


Madness

by Raven_emerald



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Blood, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cages, Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark, Extremely Underage, Face Slapping, Father-Son Relationship, Forced, Forced Feminization, Gender Issues, Humiliation, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Slapping, Torture, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Ever since Loki's mother, Fartubai, died, Laufey had become a madman. A sadistic one.Laufey needs a woman and his son is perfect for that. Lean and this, place and beautiful. As beautiful as of a rose.He forces Loki to wear woman clothes and become a complete woman if not for his genitals. People belive, including Thor that Loki is a girl until one day he happens to remove Loki's clothes to reveal the truth.
Relationships: Laufey/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crazy idea which popped out of my messy mind when I was watching Insidious-2  
> There is this scene where Parker's mother forces him to wear girl clothes. When I saw that scene, I don't know why but the first one I could imagine was Loki as Parker.
> 
> Well ideas have been sowed, reader are you.... And whi am I to deny you huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **violence**

"I will not!"

"Fuck up and wear it!"

Laufey's voice echoes the whole room as his brows twitch in anger eyes wide and red, his hands shaking as he looks into his son's sudden expression, his son now hiding himself back into the corner as if to emerge into it and go to the other side, as he looked at those pair of pure clear emerald eyes, tucking tears and filled with anger with his death poisonous gaze. 

He moves his hands to grab his son to which his son desperately trying to escape, with a pair of girl clothes in his hands in crunched grip, insisting his son to wear it.

"Father I do not want to wear that!"

"Who asked your opinion boy?"

Laufey chuckles, moving further he holds Loki by his pale wrists, dragging him roughly from the corner.

"This is not your wish Loki. I'm your father and you will listen as to what I say!"

"But I'm not a girl!!"

"Then become one!"

"Father!"

Tears floods down Loki's eyes as his father grips him and tears off his shirt. Looking at those eyes of his father was enough to make Loki cry. He looked so scary.

Like a monster.....a beast.

Loki struggles, kicking and punching his father, biting his hand harsh when it comes to him, earning a firm slap on his cheek. But he does not care.

He will not wear women clothes and that's it. He is a boy and he will be a boy.

Loki looked with tear filled eyes as Laufey pins his hands up his head, sitting ok top of him, making his body go numb. Before he could speak, his shirt was stuffed into his mouth as his father's used his knee to push it further into his mouth and keep it in the place. 

Laufey looked in dark eyes at his sobbing son, his hands moving as he picked up the girls clothes, held it in front of Loki's face, ordering him to put it on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: contains violence, brutality**

Loki move his head to look in buzzy vision, tears blocking his way as his father picked up the short pink colour skirt and held it in from on him. To wear it.

"Now you know better than to make me angry, wear this!"

To wear IT??!!!?

The pink short dress which was too till bottom covered with frills?!

He knew better.

Loki smirks as he nod to his father with scared eyes, and just as his father removed the gag and his knee fom Loki's stomach, Loki considers that as a chance to bite his father on his hand hard, as wincing hearing to Laufey's loud scream. Loki cock his head and smash his head against his father's making the older man grain in pain and bring his hands to his head. Loki had a sly smile on his face, which was reflecting the emotion of victory as he started running from his father, best to get out of the room. 

Loki growled in annoyance, his brows twitching as his legs refused to move further from the deep wound which was marked on hi right ankle. No. He cannot stop now. He just hit his father and if he fails to escape, he'll regret it. Truly regret it.

Loki gulp in fear imagining the concequences as he dragged his feet slowly, trying his most best to not think about the bugging pain on his right ankle. His run was more like a slow walk as the wound was preventing him from running. And damn the room. Why should this whole house be so damn big? A drop of sweat runs down from Loki's forehead as he felt a strong hand grasping his lagging ankle, made him wince from pain, standing staring down at the dull floor with wide eyes.

Shit-

Before Loki can trun around and make an act, Laufey had him pull him down by his ankle, dragging him across the hall, his eyes red as if bewitched and his hands twitching and clustered into tight fists.

This was what Loki had feared the most of.

Loki choke as the long fingers wrap around his neck, choking him as he breaths fast and uneven, taking long breaths to reach the precious air. 

"You dare to go against me huh you little brat?!?"

Loki cough violently and wraps his fingers around his neck as soon as he was let down, sliding onto the wall behind, sitting in kneeling position and hugging himself. He should have not done this. 

"I'm so-"

The burning pain searing up clutching onto his nerves awaken him when his father hits him hard on his head with his fisted hand with all of his force mustered up. Loki immediately brings up his hands upto his head, covering himself only to be pushed and kicked onto his side by his father.

Before Loki had a chance to bring up his head and look, he recive another firm blow from his father, which happens to hit on his nose as Loki cry loudly in pain, blood drooling from his nose. A bone had been broken maybe. Loki's mouth was open as he screamed high his eyes wide and his brows frowned, shivering taking the showering punches from Laufey.

He looked up as to see the angrily twitched face before a large sound landed and another punch sent Loki almost to pass out. Loki had blood all over his face on his head, his hair a mess and blood filled, his cheeks with dried blood and his lips split open.

"I'll show you what happens if you make me angry you boy! Here! HERE!!"

The crimson blood starts to flow from Loki's mouth as he whimpered in pain, his teeth being broken, blood gushing out from his mouth. Oh so much blood. Loki bring his hand to his mouth, begging his father.

"Ples-please stop. It hurts."

Loki's vision go dusty before he shudders and screamed in agony as his father picked up a baseball bat and hit it right to Loki's mouth, breking more teeth from his mouth. Loki's eyes were wide blown and completely mingled with tears crying out and wailing small noises mourning for his teeth, his one hand covering his mouth from the abuse, his hand fully filled with blood.

"Stop huh STOP!!! Do you want me to STOP!!?"

Laufey picked up some instrument from the nightstand as he look up at his son with hatered eyes, piercing the instrument right into the young boys brain.

Loki yelled and screamed high pitched hitting his head back as he feels something piercing his head, something sharp enough to hole his head. For sure. Loki cry out and beg as the untolerable agony crawls up to his head, blood gushing out from that part of his head, as his mind and body goes hazy and buzzy, not knowing anything but floating in a pool of pain. He squirm and close his eyes shut, screaming hardest when Laufey push the sharp object even deep inside Loki's head. That's it. He cannot take it anymore. The pain is unbearable. It's endless.

"FINE I'LL WEAR IT! STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP IT! You're hurting me father stop!"

Laufey let's out a sigh of breath before sparing a glance at the bloodied mess who was his son, sobbing without a break, choking on his blown sobs with his small hands clutching up his head which was now completely bleeding.

"I swear I'll wear it father please Stop. Stopstopstopstopstopstopstop pleasepleaseple"

Loki shivers having the mantra of please ripping from his mouth all while, his hand grabbing his head tightly, whimpering in pure pain as he sees his father walking towards him, answering the questions with soft fear filled sobbing shaky voice, his state now as that as of a scared animal.

Shame ripped off from Loki's body as his cheeks flush to say such things when his father asked it to him.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm a girl father."

"And what will you wear from today?"

"I'll wear girls pa-panties, short pin-pink skirts and tig-ht body fittin-g corset. And will always have my legs been e-exposed to you wearing the clothes which cover my bo-body the least."

"And?"

"I'll do some make-up to look like a girl, comb my long hair and style with it and will apear just like a gir-girl."

"You behave?"

"I'll change my voice into a feminine one and-and will speak like a woman, will behave gi-girly too."

"And your name is?"

"Loki-"

Loki sobbed as his father hit him once again to the same spot, moaning in pain. Looking at his father who was now shivering in anger.

"THAT IS THE N-NAME YOUR MOTHER HAS KEPT YOU! IN ASKING WHAT IS YOUR NAME? YOUR MEANS YOUR!! THE NAME HAVE GIVEN YOU!! SPLIT IT OUT SLUT!!"

"Lu-Lucia. My name is Lucia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that too violent?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh I have the image of Loki in girl clothes..shit. Cannot take it out of my brain.

My name is Lucia. My name is Lucia. My name is Lucia. Lucia. Lucia. Lucia.

Loki hit his young fists smashing the wall getting irritated from the buzz sound inside his head, the pure pain, and on top of that his mind continuously thinking of his name. His girl name to be exact. Loki always had loved his name. Three things he loved the most in his life are his name, his hair, and his eyes. His emerald charming beautiful eyes, his mesmerizingly soft and silky raven black hairs, and his unique name.

He loved his name. A four-letter forming perfect name. Loki. Just hearing that reminded Loki of his mother. Fartubai. She would call him with her sweetest tone and make it sound even more adorable. 

Loki jumped and groan when heard a smash from the other wall from his father. A silent sign to do it faster. He does not like this. He hates this. But what exactly can he even do?

Loki carefully picks up the delicate dress, made with thin materials, filled with nets, frills, and bumps all over. And curse that stupid ribbons. And what in the hell was with that color? Sheesh! Such dark pink that it hurt Loki's eyes to look at them. And it looked so short that it felt that the dress was mistaken for a four-year-old girl's one. Even a four-year one would find it short.

Laufey sat on the table which was now filled with the red blood of his son, holding a thin cigarette within his fingers. Laufey almost was about to drop his cigarette and he home in it, his eyes wide as soon as he sees his son with the costume he had offered him. He looked so........ _tasty.._

Just looking at him would bring Laufey to the edge. He would usually be insulted if he was hard just because of a kid, that too a boy, but his son was different. He was like an angel. Just as beautiful as his mother. 

The thin frock his son was wearing did not leave anything for his imagination. The thin netted material exposed his pale snow-white skin and he could definitely not miss the dark red blush on his son's face. Oh, poor one....are you embarrassed? The frills jumped each time the young one moved his thin hips and not ever to mention the sexy hot pink panties. Whenever the skirt flew because of the wind or when he turned, the skirt turning to match his pace, his perfect round firm ass would be exposed. Seems like the skirt is a bit too tight for him. The thin martial on his chest reveals the cute little pink nipples matching perfectly with the link color of the skirt, and his black hairs splayed out on his shoulder blades, the huge pink ribbon dancing on his hairs. His lean long legs were completely on the show except for the pink stockings and he was the most adorable creature Laufey had ever laid eyes on. He is brought back to the reality from the curse of his son's mesmerizing beauty when he heard his sweet soft voice, speaking in extreme care and barely heard.

"Fa-father."

"Hm?"

"My head...it-it hurts..something seems to be still there inside."

"What did you say!!?"

"I-I'm so-sorry...sorry..sorry, please....please don't hit me ple-please...but it hu-hurts..hur-"

"Fine let me see it"

Laufey roughly grabs Loki's head, scolding his son when the boy screams and wince because of pain when held tightly. The young one's head was painted with dark red color blood, his hairs wet from it and drenched. The wound had swollen up and most of the blood was now dried, but yet some drooling down. His head was completely wreaked and broken, a long thick needle sticking out, just a very small part visible, all others pushed inside his head. The metal needle seemed to ring the boy's head and made him wince. His head looked as if it had faced a car accident. 

"Fine. Let's see the doctors'."

Laufey sigh and then says his words, giving a hard slap on Loki's exposed but, chuckling to see his son shiver, before leaving the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loki in pink*😎😎😳😳

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment 💙


End file.
